lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 725
Report #725 Skillset: Necroscream Skill: Ironchord Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Dec 2011 Furies' Decision: We are not inclined to change damage type in this manner for this skill. We are interested and will investigate adding bleeding as a component, however. Problem: Ironchord is close to absolutely useless. Assuming it is purely for bashing, it is only useable against a few specific enemies. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change Ironchord damage type to 20% cutting 40% excorable and 40% poison. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change Ironchord to 50% excorable and 50% psychic. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change Irconchord to 50% excorable and 50% poison. Player Comments: ---on 10/27 @ 02:39 writes: I believe the bards are intended to get either 75/25 if commune, 50/50 if city, so I'd suggest changing the cutting entirely to some other type. Straight to poison does sound thematic. ---on 10/27 @ 10:53 writes: I think harbs already have the excor/poison split though. ---on 10/30 @ 23:21 writes: Exorable/Cold seems reasonable to me. ---on 11/6 @ 15:54 writes: Solution 2 added. ---on 12/3 @ 22:17 writes: Psychic? Doesn't really seem in tune with the theme of the skill or skillset (and a play at going for something with very little resists). I don't really mind if it's a mix a poison and excorable (does it matter if it mimics Harbingers), with the poison essentially equating to the disease aspect of Necroscream. Psychic seems bizarre. ---on 12/7 @ 02:08 writes: Solution 3 added. ---on 12/7 @ 19:40 writes: Solution 3 if anything, I think. Psychic would just be weird given the attack message. ---on 12/13 @ 11:32 writes: Could I have a clarification exactly why "Ironchord is close to completely useless"? What is your supporting evidence of this claim? ---on 12/16 @ 20:27 writes: I am also curious as to why ironchord is completely useless. Cutting/excorable does have its uses, given that their are denizens on astral and muud that are weak to cutting. The problem's premise applies to just about every bashing attack ever as well, so I'm not seeing any tangible problem specific to ironchord. To be honest, it seems like the problem stems more from cutting being more shruggable in pvp compared to the poison/fire/etc of the other "new" bard attacks, so I find the problem misleading if this is true. ---on 12/20 @ 08:58 writes: If it doesn't already exist, I can see adding bleeding to Ironchord (cutting base damage and manabarbs fodder for clot) to make it more desirable in PvP. Changing the cutting type to something else when the theme is pretty clear though is something I don't see happening. PvE, I agree with Shuyin that it would have its good situational applications as Shuyin stated, and don't think needs tweaking. ---on 12/22 @ 02:13 writes: If the types were to change I think it should either be cold or poison and excorable. That being said I like Viynain's idea of adding bleeding. ---on 12/24 @ 19:39 writes: I find adding bleeding to be more agreeable as a solution, given the theme of the ability ---on 12/27 @ 18:12 writes: I also like the more thematic bleeding addition, that is if the damage is actually weaker than other bard guilds in pvp. ---on 12/31 @ 03:46 writes: I think it's pretty silly how we need to keep bringing up damage types and how certain ones are better than others. We should really look at making the damage types more equal, rather than waste our time trying to get every single ability changed so that they are somewhat balanced.